Sweet Dreams
by I'm sorry but no
Summary: A collection of stories about dreams centered around the boys of Yugioh. puzzleshipping, tendershipping and bronzeshipping!
1. sleep peacefully

BTW the / means that they are talking with their mind link. the mind link is a special bond that only Bakura has with Ryou. Yami Yugi and Yugi also share a mind link. the mind link is when the minds of the Yami and the Hikari are linked so that they can talk to eachother through their minds. basically they can hear eachother but no one else can.

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARECTERS! I wish I did though…. ^-^**

I looked down at my little white lamb, my innocent dove, as he falls asleep in my arms, our long white hair coving both of us in a nice warm layer. Yes the hair does look like it belongs on a girl but it does keep us warm especially since its still cold outside.

We were laying together in the grass lawn by the lake in the middle of Domino city, looking up at the stars.

/hey Bakura?/ Ryou said through our mind link

/yes little one?/ I said, he seemed to be almost asleep now and he was so peaceful looking right now.

/will you hold me?/ he asked innocently. I couldn't possibly say no to such an innocent child. I inched over to him and held him close. I was fading fast and I could feel his small body shivering underneath me.

I picked him up and walked us home. Finally inside the house, I brought him up to bed and we relaxed on the bed. He was quietly dreaming and I was keeping all my thoughts quiet so as not to wake him from his peaceful slumber.

I rubbed his cheek softly, it was so peaceful to see someone you love sleep. He always seemed to amaze me with his innocence and his great ability to love that which people hate.

He took a deep breath and sighed deeply letting out a few words "I love you, Bakura…" he rolled a little and he fell back to sleep again, head resting on my shoulder, snuggling deep into the plain cotton t shirt that I wore. I leaned down and kissed his little nose, this woke him up and I said "go back to sleep, little one." he wanted to obey but he seemed to want to get up. I released him from my grasp and he stood up.

He wobbled a little and then he walked over to the dresser and took off his jacket, shirt, and pants. He put on a pair of sleeping pants and a blue t shirt. I followed his lead and put on my own sleep clothes, a similar pair of sleep pants and no shirt or socks. Ryou climbed back into bed and I joined him a moment later, hugging him close to my body.

His small boyish body fit perfectly into my arms and his body felt very warm to me. He snuggled deep into me and soon drifted off into a deep slumber, letting all the cares of the day just float away.

Once safely sure that he was asleep and dreaming peacefully I whispered "Good night my little angel, may the gods bless you with only good visions." I said my nighttime prayer to the gods and feel asleep, too tired to keep my eyes open much longer.


	2. beautiful dreamer

(So this is my first song fic. It's a very old song with a tune that is very simple so recall but it gets stuck in your head really easily! I am still humming the song over and over again. I don't really know where the idea for this one came from or why I was singing this song all day but I since I woke up I have been thinking about it. On with the story!)

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters of Yugioh of the song "beautiful dreamer"!**

We lay there, next to each other, under the stars, looking up and seeing the thousands of little white dots in the sky. At one time I remember trying to count them but I soon gave up on the idea, it was next to impossible to count the limitless amount of stares.

Yugi was snuggling deep into my black t shirt as we lay there. He looked so precious and fragile, he had his eyes closed and him arms were wrapping themselves around my waist, trying to get closer to me as the cold autumn nighttime air threatened to devour us.

I had to admit, I was a little cold but Yugi was there and was keeping me nice and warm as his warm breaths caressed my exposed neck.

I thought of a song I had learned from Yugi when I was first introduced into this modern world, and started to sing the song to myself.

**Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, **

**Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee;**

**Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, **

**Lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away! **

**Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song, **

**List while I woo thee with soft melody; **

**Gone are the cares of life's busy throng,**

**Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me! **

**Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me! **

Yugi stirred a little in his sleep and snuggled deeper into my shirt as we lay there. He really was a beautiful dreamer. I smiled a little at my little fragile hikari and gently sat up, moving him in the process. He didn't open his eyes but he seemed a little annoyed that I had moved. I laughed a little on the inside and continued my lullaby. He need not awaken until we get home. I started the next verse as I gently picked him up and started to walk home with him in my arms.

**Beautiful dreamer, out on the sea **

**Mermaids are chanting the wild lorelie; **

**Over the streamlet vapors are borne, **

**Waiting to fade at the bright coming morn. **

**Beautiful dreamer, beam on my heart, **

**E'en as the morn on the streamlet and sea; **

**Then will all clouds of sorrow depart, **

**Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me! **

**Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me!**

I trailed off my song as I approached our front door and led the two of us into the house. I quietly hummed the tune as I walked up the stairs, Yugi still in my arms. He was fast asleep and he looked even more peaceful than he was in the park.

I quietly let us into our shared bedroom and placed him on the bed, removing his shoes and jacket before turning to remove his tight black jeans and replacing them with his sleeping pants. After I was sure that he would be comfortable I removed my own jacket, shoes and leather pants before slipping into my sleeping pants.

Still humming I picked Yugi up again and placed him in my arms. I placed my beautiful dreamer in the bed and then I joined him, hugging his warm body close to mine. He looked so fragile and peaceful when he slept. "Good night, Hikari, my beautiful dreamer". I kissed his forehead lightly and then drifted off into sleep, letting the song play over and over again in my mind.


	3. bad dreams get better

"Malik my dear why are you still awake?" my yami asked me as he walked over to the bed we shared.

"I cannot sleep, Marik, I cannot watch those terrible dreams again!" I was frantic after the last dream I had seen. Marik was in it and he was being attacked from the inside and there was nothing I could do to stop it. It was terrible, I could see him on the floor shaking and screaming form the pain. I had seen the dream before but I couldn't do anything t help him, everything I tried did nothing or made it worse. I didn't want to see it again, I couldn't see it again.

Marik could sense the way my thoughts had turned through the mind link and was slowly rubbing my back and held me as I cried and tried to explain my fears. It wasn't working at all. I would get a few words out and then I would burst into another wave of tears.

I explained to Marik through the mind link what I had witnessed and my fears and he understood an just sat there holding me until I had calmed down enough to stop crying.

My face was wet and I felt ashamed to show a weakness to my yami, he hated to see me weak and would never allow me to be weak, but for some reason he wasn't angry with me, he just sat there quietly as I let everything come out.

"Malik, it's okay, I'm not mad at you for being afraid" I was a little shocked but also relieved to hear him say that, this was one of the rare times he wasn't angry with me so I wouldn't dare ask him why he wasn't angry with me.

"I hate to see you like this, and you know it, I hate to know that Serapis, the god of dreams, has been tormenting you all these days. I hate to know that you have lived in fear of the night." he seemed so sincere and so considerate of my dreams, I knew that in ancient times dreams were very important and often held a special message from the gods, but if this was a special message to me I hoped beyond hope that it was meant to warn me so I could find a way to save him before his time is up.

I snuggled into Marik's chest as he held me and I felt safer already. I didn't want him to leave me, not for a moment. Marik got up for a moment releasing me and walked over to his chest of drawers and roved his purple vest and leather pants before putting on a pair of sleeping pants with little pyramids on them. He walked back to the bed and crawled under the covers, bringing me into a warm hug.

I felt so safe and comfortable and felt a little sleepy. I could see Marik smile at me as my eyes fell lower and lower. He kissed my forehead and then my mouth gently before I drifted off to sleep, thankful that all of the bad dreams were gone.


End file.
